Gomen ne Saku!
by jennakuma
Summary: "Sasuke-kun bangunlah. ."/ "ada apa saki?"/ Aku mengikuti siluet yang mirip dengan Sai-kun. / "Hah.. Ternyata benar.."/ "Sasuke-kun awas!"/ Saki.. bangunlah."/ "Kau pantas menerimanya/ "Apakah ini mimpi?"


Gomen ne Saku!

Disclaimer : semua chara milik MK

Rate : T

Pairing : SasuSaku

warning: Bad summary! Alur kecepetan, typo bertebaran, ada oc. Mungkin juga occ ~

- chapter 1 -

"Sasuke-kun.. Bagunlah. Sudah pagi!" Ujar Sakura. "Hn." Balas Sasuke singkat.

Sakura yang telah terbiasa diperlakukan seperti itu pun hanya bisa tersenyum.

"Baiklah. Aku akan menyiapkan sarapan untukmu." Lanjut Sakura.

Sakura kemudian turun ke dapur dan menyiapkan sarapan untuk Sasuke.

Tak lama kemudian Sasuke turun dengan jas kerja hitam dengan kemeja berwarna biru dongker dibagian dalamnya.

Sakura tertegun.

Tampan.. Sasuk selalu tampan. Mata onyx kelam yang seolah bisa menenggelamkanmu didalamnya, rambut ravennya, hidung mancung, kulit seputih porselen.

"Sasuke-kun? Kau sudah selesai mandi?" Tanya Sakura.

Hening..

Tidak ada jawaban dari Sasuke. Pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Sakura hanya dianggap angin lalu oleh Sasuke.

Aneh? Bagi Sakura tidak. Karena dari awal pernikahan mereka tidak pernah dianggap oleh Sasuke.

Tapi entah kenapa, Sakura dengan bodohnya masih bertahan diperlakukan seperti itu. Mungkin karna rasa cintanya pada pemuda Uchiha itu.

Haruno Sakura. Atau sekarang bisa dikatakan Uchiha Sakura. Seorang gadis cantik, bertubuh langsing, bermata seindah emerald, dengan hidung mancung serta bibir tipis, rambut merah muda sepinggang yang sangat halus jika disentuh, berasal dari keluarga terkaya kedua se- Asia -setelah Uchiha- Telah sah menjadi istri Uchiha Sasuke.

Sakura juga seorang gadis yang ceria. Selalu tersenyum pada siapa saja seolah dia tidak memiliki beban pikiran sedikitpun.

Tapi jika kalian berpikir seperti itu, maka kalian salah.

Sakura hidup sehari-harinya dengan keadaan yang sangat menyedihkan.

"Sasuke-kun ini sarapanmu." Ucap Sakura sembari meletakan sup tomat hangat yang dimasaknya tadi diatas meja.

Sasuke hanya memandang datar kearah sup itu.

PRANG!

Suara mangkuk berisi sup itu terdengar nyaring di telinga Sakura.

Lagi..

Sasuke lagi-lagi melempar sarapan yang disiapkan Sakura dengan susah payah.

Sakura hanya bisa menatap nanar ke arah mangkuk yang telah hancur berkeping-keping. Sama seperti perasaanya.

"Sudah kukatakan berapa kali hn? Berhentilah bersikap seolah-olah kau istriku. Aku tidak pernah menginginkanmu. Jangan pernah berharap aku akan menerimamu. Kau itu bukan apa-apa! Kau hanya gadis bodoh yang menyusahkanku saja." Kata Sasuke dengan nada dinginnya. Kemudian ia berjalan melewati Sakura.

Blam..

Suara pintu ditutup.

Sasuke sudah pergi.

Air mata Sakura kembali mengalir. Perlahan dia pungut pecahan kaca yang hancur itu.

SAKURA POV

'Kapan kau bisa melihatku Sasuke-kun? Tidak bisakah kau menerimaku walau sedikit saja? Disini.. sakit suke.' Batin Sakura sambil menekan dada kirinya.

Setelah membersihkan semuanya, Sakura berangkat ke kampus.

-Di KUI-

"Forehead!" Aku kenal panggilan ini.. Aku segera menoleh dan mencari suara itu.

"Ino!" Seruku melihat sahabatku, Yamanaka Ino, dia satu-satunya orang yang mengetahui masalahku dengan Sasuke-kun.

"Hei.. Ada apa Saki? Tak biasanya kau memanggilku dengan benar? Apakah kau baik-baik saja? Apa si pantat ayam sialan itu menyakitimu lagi? ARGHH! Aku ingin sekali menghajar wajah sok tampannya itu." Ujar Ino panjang lebar padahal aku belum mengatakan apapun.

"Hah.. kau ini, aku bahkan belum mengatakan apapun. Lihat! Semuanya jadi memperhatikan kita gara-gara suara cemprengmu itu." Ujarku seraya mengerucutkan bibirku.

"Haha.. maaf..maaf. Jadi.. Ada apa lagi?" Sahut Ino mulai mengecilkan volume suaranya.

"Tidak ada pig.. Hanya aku merasa Sasuke-kun tidak akan pernah menerimaku." Ujarku lirih.

"Dan kau masih tidak mau menyerah?"

"Te-tentu saja tidak!" Seruku spontan.

"Hah.. Kau ini sungguh keras kepala." Ujar Ino sambil menghela nafas.

Aku hanya bisa menampilkan cengiran lebar pada Ino.

Aku melihat ke arah luar jendela. 'Hei! Bukankah itu Sai-kun? Kenapa dia bisa disini? Seingatku dia sedang berada di London. ' Batinku.

Akupun meninggalkan Ino dan segera mengikuti siluet yang mirip dengan Sai-kun.

"Saki.. tunggu! Kau mau kemana?" Teriak ino.

Aku terus mengikutinya.

"Hahh.. ternyata benar kau Sai-kun." Ujarku setelah dapat menyeimbangkan langkahku dengan Sai-kun.

"Sakura-chan? Kau.. kenapa ada disini?" Tanya Sai-kun sedikit terkejut melihatku.

"Hei.. harusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu padamu. Bukankah kau harusnya ada di London? Apa kau sudah menyelesaikan studimu?" Tanyaku panjang lebar. Aku sangat merindukan sahabatku yang satu ini.

"Ah.. Iya. Memang sudah selesai." Ucap Sai-kun sambil tersenyum padaku. Singkat. Sama seperti Sasuke-kun. Fisik Sai-kun juga hampir sama dengan Sasuke-kun, hanya berbeda di potongan rambut.

Mereka juga sama-sama irit bicara. Tapi yang membedakannya nada bicara Sai-kun terkesan lebih hangat dan lebih menghargaiku. Sedangkan Sasuke-kun terkesan sangat membenciku.

Sai-kun juga sering tersenyum padaku. Tidak seperti Sasuke-kun yang hanya bisa tersenyum pada Shion pacarnya.

"Saki.."

"Sa.."

"Sakura-chan?" Suara Sai-kun membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Ah.. iya. Maaf. Jadi..? Kau kenapa ada disini?" Balasku.

"Aku melanjutkan studi ku disini sekarang."

"Benarkah? Wah.. senangnya sahabatku kembali." Ucap Sakura.

"Haha. Kau ini masih saja kekanak-kanakan." Kata Sai-kun sambil mengacak rambutku.

"Hei! Kau merusak rambutku!" Ujarku sambil mempoutkan bibirku.

END SAKURA POV

Tanpa keduanya sadari, sepasang mata onyx melihat tajam ke arah mereka.

"Sasuke-kun kenapa berhenti?" Tanya Shion.

"Hn. Tidak apa-apa Shion." Ujar Sasuke sambil melajukan mobilnya lagi.

TBC

RnR please?

arigatou!~


End file.
